Question: $h(n) = -4n^{2}$ $f(x) = -2x^{2}-h(x)$ $ h(f(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = -2(0^{2})-h(0)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -4(0^{2})$ $h(0) = 0$